1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of signal processing, and more specifically to calibration of multiple signal processing paths within a wireless network.
2. Description of the Related Art
A signal processing system, in for example a Time Division Duplex (“TDD”) system, includes a plurality of signal processing paths and requires a suitable mechanism to match characteristics of the individual signal processing paths to each other within a given pre-specified tolerance. Each of the signal processing paths also includes a transmitter (Tx) and/or a receiver (Rx) or an electrical/electronic/optical measurement system that allows an information/measurement signal with or without modulating a carrier to be processed through it. It is necessary for the plurality of processing paths to have electrical parameters of, for example, magnitude, phase and bulk delay through the individual processing paths to match each other within an acceptable tolerance, which may be different for the different processing paths.
Beamforming is a general signal processing technique used to control the directionality of the reception or transmission of a signal on a transducer array. Using beamforming, the majority of signal energy can be transmitted from a group of transducers (such as radio antennas) in a chosen angular direction. The present invention discloses a beamforming calibration system for use in a TDD system for matching characteristics of the individual signal processing paths to each other within a given pre-specified tolerance.